We Are Golden
by JaymaliciousForeva
Summary: Hey Guys! This is a one shot set in the first episode of season 3 going back to the old days! The song in this fic is called 'We Are Golden' by 'MIka' Enjoy! :)


**Hey guys, Here is a one shot if you haven't heard I've discontinued my multi chapter not because I'm not a gleek any more because I'm still a strong gleek and I still love Jayma and Wemma! **

**Anyway.., This one shot fic is for Cory I miss you buddy and I'll ALWAYS love you I cried for days I hope you are singing with my Nan up in heaven. Love ya forever. Oh and also I got a free guitar :o I'm gonna learn to play now:')**

**This one shot is called "We Are Golden" and it involves all the Glee Club (Old New Directions)**

**ENJOY!**

"Guys guys, settle down!" Mr Schuester told New Directions

"Mr Schue?" Finn asked as He put his hand up

"Yes Finn?"

"Why is Miss Pillsbury here? Besides You being here because you too are a couple now."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Ms Sylvester, it's in latest issue of 'TheMuckrake'" Finn told his teacher

"That newspaper is full of lies... I can't believe Principal Figgins allows newspaper in the school, It's mainly to destroy the glee club and Mr Schue's happiness." Quinn added.

"Well..." Mr Schuester started making the whole glee club go to the edge of their seats,

Emma swooped into the conversion, "We're-" Emma slowly moved her hand closer to Will's. Just as Emma was going to finish Will quickly grabbed Emma's hand which gave him shivers and finished for her,

"- TOGETHER!" Will shouted lightly

The WHOLE glee club gasped and screamed in delight

"Dude, it took you long enough I was considering taping that since She was single and ready to mingle..." Puck called out to Mr Schue which resulted in a slap from Quinn who was sitting next to Him and a not so happy look from Mr Schue.

"Oh Dude, that's gross and do you really think Miss Pillsbury would even let you? I think not" Finn asked his friend.

Emma was hiding behind Will's shoulder "Guys! This conversion is really inappropriate plus Puck you wouldn't even get near Her because she'd be with me" this made the WHOLE glee club whistle.

"Ms P?" Santana asked

"Yes Santana?"

"What happened to Dr Howell?" Santana asked not so timidly

"He.. Um... He.." Emma stuttered as she looked at her and Will's entwined hands.

"He just realized that Em-Miss Pillsbury heart wasn't in the place where he wanted it to be." Will helped Emma answer Santana's question which earned him a timid smile from Emma as a thank you she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You mean her heart wasn't with sexy Howell but with You Mr Schue?" Santana smirked at the couple as Emma blushed

"And by the blush that's on Ms P's cheeks I believe I have your answer Santana" Puck cheekily answered Santana.

"Can We get on with rehearsing now?" Rachel asked Mr Schue.

"I think that's a idea Rachel because if this conversion was going on any longer I think I'd have to give detentions." Mr Schue replied.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THERE'S A SPIDER! OH MY BLOODY GOD! IT'S FREAKING HUGE!" Rachel screamed and jumped up as quickly as she could.

The spider was next to her seat and the spider jumped when it heard Rachel scream and ran across the room near Emma which made her start to breathe really deeply and the whole glee club knowing their guidance counsellor really well they knew what was happening so Finn got up and went to get a tissue from the toilets.

When Will saw that Emma was going into the first stages of a panic attack he swooped in and took her hands in his,

"Em, Emma, look at me copy my breathing you're going to be okay I'm here baby." Will went to hug her so she'd be able to copy them better. Emma started to copy his breathes and He felt a swell of pride when he felt his girlfriend go to smell him and he could feel that she was coming out of her panic attack.

When he was sure she was okay again he let go of his lover but kept hold of her hands.

"You okay now Em?" Her boyfriend asked

"Yes I'm okay now thank you Will. I love you sooo much." Emma leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips and Will kissed her lovingly back.

"hmm.. I love you to soo much Baby you light up my world like no body else" this made Emma giggle and swoon on the spot,

"Um.. Mr Schue? Can we rehearse now please? We only have 5 minutes left of glee and I have the perfect song to sing!" Rachel explained.

"Oh I would LOVE to hear you sing Rachel! I haven't heard you guys sing in ages by the way I'm sorry I haven't been around last year..." Emma said and looked at her shoes ashamed of herself for the way she acted the past year.

"Ms P you have no need to say sorry!" Mercedes exclaimed making Emma smile,

"By the way, Finn thank you for getting rid of that spider.. I don't like spiders that much.. haha" She thanked the boy for his kind actions.

"No problem Miss Pillsbury it was nothing" Finn smiled a lopsided grin that reminded her of Will's 'Just For Emma' grin.

"Wanna rehearse that song Rachel wanted guys?" Mr Schue asked to the whole group.

He got in return nods and they all got up and took to their spots making Will sit down and pull Emma onto his lap and putting his arms around her waist.

**Quinn:**

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No givin' up when you're young and you want some

**Puck:**

Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running

**Rachel:**

Waking up in the midday sun  
What's to live for?  
You could see what I've done  
Staring at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was running from the things that you'd say

**Mercedes:**

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

**Finn:**

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running

I was a boy at an open door  
Why you staring  
Do you still think that you know?  
Looking for treasure  
In the things that you threw  
Like a magpie  
I live for glitter, not you

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

**Santana:**

teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

**Brittany:**

Now I'm sitting alone  
I'm finally looking around  
Left here on my own  
I'm gonna hurt myself  
Maybe losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed me dry

**Tina:**

We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

**Mike:**

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

**Finn:**

Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

"Wow GUYS! that was brilliant! it's a 9 we need it a 10!" Will told his pride and then hugged his joy tighter,

There was no way he was going to let her go this time hell to the no! He had her in a protective hug he was going to make sure she was loved and not let anything happen to her that's for sure.

**Please review, This chapter is also for Nicole ( Ma1teo or Peepee head to me) and Emma ( jaymamazing98) and Eloise ( LoveForWemma) I love you guys all every much! Thank you for being there for me at this very hard time for me I loved him very much and he has touched my life, **

**Also I'm 13 in 1 day! (28th August) I can't believe it! This bday is gonna be for Cory! **

**Again please REVIEW and hope you all enjoyed it:') **

**Till next time Love you all! **


End file.
